


The Sergeant' Sleepless Nights

by OtakuRN



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: Sergeant Bucky "James" Barnes has been having trouble sleeping. A friend not only helps him sleep but does much more.German translations:Ehefrau means “wife”Liebende means “admirer or lover of something similar to a fan”Freund means “boyfriend”Mein Gott, so schöne Epiphanie means “My God, so beautiful Epiphany”Wenn Sie von zu Hause weggehen, werden Sie zur Hölle führen means “Leaving home will lead you to hell”





	1. Chapter 1

His speech was slow and measured, tempering his growing frustration. “I still can't sleep. Do you recommend anything? This is the third week in a row, what should I do?” The towering figure loomed in my doorway. I sighed not knowing what to tell him. I had recommended that he take some melatonin so I figured I'd ask about it. “Have you been taking the pills I told you to take? The full dose?” He gave me a short nod and replied slowly, “Yes I've been taking two of them and it still isn't working.  There's gotta be something else I can do.” I sighed again, I don't know what else he can do. I know most sleeping medicines won’t work on him due to the brainwashing and sedatives they gave him to put him back into cryo-sleep that Hydra had him in for the better part of a century. What do you tell a man who was a murder machine, that now just wants some sleep because he’s mostly in his right mind? “Um…come sit next to me Sergeant.” I just told him. It might give me time enough to stall and think of something else to suggest for the broken man. He was bare chested wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. I watched too closely as he made his way over to the bed, easing himself down next to me. Pijamas are a foreign concept or maybe he forgot during to the brainwashing. I'm pissed because it's annoying that he feels it's fine and I feel it's hella fine. I had to look forward and fix my face, I think I may have licked my lips a bit when I watched him walk over to the bed. Geez… 

 

“Anyway Sergeant Barnes, um I know you've been taking the 20 mg of melatonin and it's not doing anything is it?”  I just wanted to make sure I had been paying attention. It is difficult. “No,” he said, “It’s not been 2 weeks. I know you said it would take some time to work but I thought it would have kicked in by now.” The Sergeant sounded frustrated as his voice cracked. Lack of sleep will do that. He hung his head and exhaled deeply, using his left metal hand to run though his chocolate shoulder length hair. It pisses me off. Somehow his hair never puffs up, even when it's hot or humid and all of it stays in his bun when he trains with Captain America and Falcon. Damn sexy perfect bun. “I'm sorry it hasn't worked so far. I didn't want to recommend anything too strong because I know your medical history…” The way I phrased it made him chuckle which was adorable. Not a word I thought would ever describe the Sergeant. “Yes I'm aware of the medical history that you’re talking about. The brainwashing right doll?” He grinned, his smile was infectious. It always made me smile to hear him call me doll or dame, like I'm delicate. Though, I guess to a super soldier I would be. I manage to push my glasses up on my face a bit and moved my arms from my lap to my sides holding onto the edge of the bed. Even though I was wearing a black nightgown, tonight ended up being colder than I had planned, so it wasn't flannel, just cotton, v-neck so slight cleavage with short sleeves and to the middle of my thighs. The soldier never woke me up when I wear one of my silk numbers. You know, a girl can dream. “Yeah the brainwashing. I know it did a number on you.” Pausing, I thought carefully how to say the next phrase,  “And I know you have nightmares from the brainwashing...Do you ever want to talk about it? I'm usually here, in my room.” My voice cracked, I was nervous asking. He walked out the other two times, but I figured it had been a few weeks so it should be okay to try asking him again. 

 

The soldier started to look down at his feet. She asked again, this was the third time. He'd been to her room before. It had actually been more frequently as of late. He'd usually complain that he can't sleep. She would listen, smile and allow him to sit on her bed. Sometimes they might watch a movie or  in her room, she usually picked action or comedy to try and lighten the mood. He knew the insomnia was making him frustrated, angry and not helping his depression at all. Epiphany would fall asleep, but he would watch her. She never seemed relaxed when he was in the room, the nurse's body language usually read as guarded as she kept her arms close to her when he was near and seemed to make herself smaller when he was there. She never turned him away when he came, always greeted him and invited him in. Sometimes it did feel like he was taking advantage of her kindness, and because of that, he wouldn't tell her about his nightmares and the memories that caused them. The killing, the blood, the screams, the torture, the lies, the arm, the war, the loss, the death, the crying, the meaningless sex, the freezing, the thawing, the orders, the white coats...so many things, visions of horror ran though his mind when he had his eyes closed for too long. The Sargeant sighed grinned. “Doll, the things I've seen and done shouldn't be spoken of. Ever.” The last word has harsh, but he wanted to push the point home, but then, he relented. “Not talking about hasn't gotten me any more sleep though. I'll tell you one thing doll.” He turned to her and faced her, it was something that should be said face to face. But he also wanted to test her, would she break and not want to speak to him anynore? It's one thing to read redacted reports, but she would hear it straight from him tonight. “To make sure that someone outside of Hydra would have the formula they use to make super soldiers, I broke in a man's house and shot his wife who was in bed laying next to him. Then I killed him. To complete the order, I took pictures and placed the on the eight other scientists bedroom mirrors with the phrase in German ‘Wenn Sie von zu Hause weggehen, werden Sie zur Hölle führen.” He stopped, inhaling deeply before exhaling. He felt a hand touch his right one, it was soft and colder than he thought it would be. The woman's eyes were wide and she squeezed his hand, it hurt slightly. He would have chuckled, had it not been for the translation, “Leaving home will lead you to hell.” Her head hung down for a moment he heard sniffling. Would this be the last time he was in her room? His safe place, where he got four or five hours of sleep instead of the two or three he had scattered during the day. “James, you're not what you were. I, can't fathom how much shame and sorrow you have just buried. But know that the James I know needs sleep, seems to like comedies more than action movies wouldn't take orders like that anymore. You're not that man.” Why? How could she know? They'd only gotten to know each other the last few weeks. Maybe by keeping her awake with his insomnia, it had affected her mental state too. Her other hand wrapped around his back, almost touching his cold metal left side, but she touched the scar tissue just before there. It tingles, so weird. He hadn't felt a sensation like that in decades. 

 

“You...Epiphany, you called me James. You never call me by my first name doll.” He looked down at her, the tears seemed to be slowing down but she had a weak smile toward him, but turned away. “ Sorry, I...it felt alright to do. I should have asked first. I know it took a lot for you to tell me and I....” Her hand that had been touching his scar tissue recoiled with her face, the hand that had held his started to loosen too. James held onto her hand, he had to be careful with the grip. He didn't want to injure her. “Don't do that. God, please don't just. Stay as you were dame. It’s perfect Epiphany. You can call me James, just don't let go. You don't have to be afraid, I know you are, just for a bit. Just...don't be.” 

 

Epiphany looked down at his hand gripping hers. It was tight, but didn't hurt. She had never seen him this open, honest and...the dusting of chest hair it was toying with her now. “I'm not afraid of you James. It's me...I… my thoughts are jumbled.” It was a poor attempt to explain. It didn't seem right to tell him that right after he shared one of the many things that keeps him awake at night, seeing him so open and vulnerable aroused her and drew her back to his chest. “Thank you for telling me.” She managed to look up at him, to look him in his sky blue eyes. So much sadness in them, hurt. But then she felt it, her face was puffy from the crying that had now stopped, but the flush, the rush to her face. She was hoping she could blame it on the intensity of the moment. It seemed like a good idea to lay her head on his right shoulder, she could hide part of her face and still have more contact with him.

 

Yes, that’s what I thought it was. Her heart rate seemed to be increasing as well, the flush was the icing on the lust cake. He didn't doubt that she genuinely cared about him sleeping better and thus keeping him more level as far as his mood and state of mind go. James was re-assessing his prior interactions with Epiphany. The main reason he had come to her was going that she didn't try to get in the saddle with him at all. He had attempted to talk to a few guys about it but it felt too weird. Steve was usually busy with missions. He always made a point to visit Bucky, but he didn't want to have too serious a talk with him in the short visits they had. Falcon annoyed the hell out of him, but he was good for a laugh and a good man. Just way too loud, way too often. She had been different, nervous, but friendly. Her awkward wave was a favorite of his, it always provided a good chuckle. But now thinking back, she hadn't been overt like others had been. She seemed to always try and keep herself in check and minimize any signs of attraction. Barnes had missed them because she was unassuming and nice. She could be loud if she got excited about something but calmed down and remembered where she was and who she was with. He called her doll not because she was delicate, though to him most normal people seemed delicate considering, but because she could change how she talked, tone, inflection, diction and volume based on who she was taking to. Very chameleon-like. Since she did well on the first test, he decided to do another, just to see if he was right. It would be much more direct. He took his left hand and touched her chin, feeling her flinch but then relax, the Sergeant then tipped her chin up facing him. He saw the full flush along with with the puffy face and eyes. “Epiphany, doll. Is there anything else you want from me? You're gonna hafta tell me you know?” The soldier asked, he was studying her face carefully for any hint of what she might answer. The nurse's eyes went wide, then appeared nervous. Her lips moved but she stopped herself twice from saying anything, her grip on his right hand tightened along with a shiver. “Tell me doll...Nothing is going to happen until I hear you say it Epiphany.” His tone deepened, it demanded an answer. Commanded one, his face stopped and inch away from hers continuing to study her. Her eyes seemed to be dancing and her breathing rate ticked up.

 

Epiphany did manage a response, “It can't and shouldn't happen. I should not feel this way at all. I...I'm supposed to be helping you and instead I...sometimes think certain ways and certainly look at you in a very unprofessional way. James I can't, it won't help you sleep.” She swiftly stood up and shook her head, still holding the commanding soldier's hand. “James….I mean Sergeant. I shouldn't have called you that, I should have set better boundaries. I really do want you to sleep and just…” The nurse stopped, taking a breath. James looked at her expertly, she was a ball of nerves that was coming undone. He did indeed push her too far, but his suspicions proved correct, however, he didn't expect her to freak out. Sacred maybe, but well...maybe he should have been less direct. Standing up, he pulled her by his right hand she still held and embraced her. “Doll, you've already helped me so much. Calm down. I told you nothing is going to happen unless you give the okay. We can just go back to talking and watching movies.” He tried to reassure her by giving the top of her head a soft peck. She felt so warm. He hadn't held a woman like this since before the war, her heart rate seemed to be decreasing some, but then she started to wiggle out of the embrace. “Sergeant, I need to take a walk.” She stated in a high pitched voice, he knew that it was strange but let her go. She walked quickly out of the door, with her arms crossed in front of her and Bucky sat on the bed thinking about their short embrace, he hadn't held her that close, although… he did feel her breasts pressing against his chest which definitely was nice, but….a smirk came across his face. “Epiphany shouldn't have been embarrassed about that, it happens when you're turned on.” A voice chimed in from the door that was neither amused or pleased. “Buck. What the hell did you do?”

 

Walking down the hallway, crying, arms crossed in front of her because her nipples were rocks, Epiphany was depressed, frustrated and pissed with herself. She tried to speed past Falcon and Cap but, that's impossible. They of course stopped her but she didn't say anything, she couldn't,  it was humiliating. Falcon stayed with her while Cap ran down the hallway, there was only one open door. He entered and confronted his friend. “I didn't do anything. I was just confirming something and it went sideways. Well. A shit-show if I'm being honest.” Steve sighed and walked over, sitting on the bed. “I thought that the issue with the others was that they were either guys or trying to jump your bones. What are you doing in her room anyway?” He asked, curious. He thought Bucky was just supposed to be talking about his trauma and figuring out a way to sleep. “It's where we normally talk. I mean, we do talk in the daytime, but the insomnia has gotten so bad I only sleep for max three hours. So we would talk here, watch movies and I usually fell asleep next to her bed. She'd always cover me with a blanket though or sometimes I cover her. Depends on who falls asleep first.” His voice drifted off. “Steve, I've messed up this whole thing haven't I?” The soldier sighed looking up at the ceiling. “Maybe, have you told her about any of your nightmares? Is that why she ran off?” Steve asked trying to gauge what had happened and of his friend could fix it. James laughed. “Steve, that's the part that actually went well. I mean, she cried but she listened and didn't interrupt me. It was after…” He took a deep breath, Steve's eyebrows shot up. “So your murder dreams didn't scare her….Oh fuck. You tried to make a move on her didn't you?” Bucky laughed, “I mean you're right but I still don't understand how you yell at everyone else about cursing about you have a dirty mouth too.” The laugh quickly subsided. “Yeah, I did. I was getting the feeling that she wanted more from me and honestly, I did too. I pushed a little, but I freaked her out. She imploded I think and this will be the last time I'm in this room that always smells really nice and spend time with her. Fuck me.” His head sunk into his hands. Cap punched his arm and stood up. “Maybe you shouldn't have her then. The Buck I know was always a gentleman, but still knew how to chase a lady. You're telling me that one setback is all it takes to make you wet the bed. I guess murder and wandering the halls with that damn man bun is what you'll be doing from now on.” James stood up shocked by how his friend was talking right now. “What the hell do you know Steve? Peggy chased your ass during the war and not the other way around. Don't talk like you know.” Standing toe to toe with Steve, James stood right in his face. “Then show me Buck. Now that you're off your ass, go explain things better, and maybe don't freak her out. I mean, Epiphany isn't scared shitless of you. Not freaked out by your metal arm. Talks to you during the day and in her room alone and watched movies with you. It sounded like you were already there and you just didn't know it.” The Captain grinned and walked out of the room, Bucky followed him and closed the door. “Talking like you know everything and you're the shit, you one hundred year old virgin. What do you know about being there?” Steve laughed and called after Bucky after he started down the hallway, “Enough to tell you about it, you plum eating, man bun wearing jerk! And I am not a virgin any more!” Bucky laughed as he ran toward Falcon and Epiphany, they seemed to be seated on a bench.

 

Falcon had been trying to get Epiphany to laugh at a joke since Steve said he was going to have a word with Bucky. Epiphany had chuckled, but her mind was elsewhere. “Maybe I should go back. I just...I just should have admitted what was going on…” Falcon smirked, “What was going on? He didn't…” Epiphany cut him off. “The Sergeant wasn't violent or even mean. He...He just read me way too well.” Falcon sat back on the bench and spread his arms across the length of the bench's back. “So you've lost me on that one. A different question, does the nightgown help people open up about stuff they've been though? Because otherwise, you're pretty naive for thinking that he wouldn't try to make a small move on you. Dude's been out of the game for decades, but the game doesn't change much.” Epiphany sighed, his assumption didn't surprise her. She would have likely made the same one had she been observing someone else without knowing the back story. “We didn't always talk at night. It was usually during the day. It's just his insomnia has gotten worse so he would come by at night when he's awake and we'd talk then too.” Falcon nodded, then added a follow up, “He like a cat. Moods are all fickle. Though...he doesn't sleep enough for one. But what do like about him so much that you left your room instead of telling him to get out?” The question left her speechless, it wasn't one thing, it was a combination of a lot of things. “I...that's not for you to know.” Falcon grinned, realizing he had hit the jackpot, he sat forward and leaned closer to Epiphany, nudging her knee with his, “I hear a lot of the ladies like the hair, the stubble. All of them always talk about his abs, which mine could kick his out the park. They always say something about his legs, but my thighs are so much better. I never skip leg day, you know?” He was enjoying teasing her. Epiphany's face was so red. “Just saying. It also seems like Bucky likes his women with some meat on them. He's the type that's up for a challenge.” Her eyes went wide, and she shot him a nasty look. “I’m not a challenge! I’m a woman and so what if I'm large? I’m sure if I wanted him to, he could handle it just fine! You’re horrible…” She shook her head and Falcon laughed, “Oh could he? So that old metal armed man has some moves does he? What kind of moves?” Epiphany chuckled and grinned at Falcon, “None I'm going to tell you about. Work on your own game.” It was then that Bucky came up and looked over Falcon. “Hey. Thanks for keeping her company birdman.” Falcon scoffed and shook his head. “You're not welcome at all tincan. Don't be such a grouch that you grumble people out of their rooms.” Falcon stood up and waved goodbye to Epiphany. “Remember, I never skip leg day.” Then walked off. Epiphany finally laughed as Bucky sighed and offered her his right hand, “I'm sure he mentioned about the stairway to heaven starts with a solid foundation’ or some shit. Damn birdman. Can we talk Epiphany? Preferably in your room so you can get under the covers, your hand is ice cold.” The woman nodded and stood, walking with James back to her room. 

 

“Sergeant, you didn't say sorry for before.” She stated, before entering the room when the reached the door. He turned to her and shrugged, “I'm not sorry for what I did. I meant what I did. The way I touched you, what I wanted to convey, I'm not sorry for that. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or if you don't want to spend anymore time with me doll. But I also need you to stop calling me Sergeant. You're going to call me Bucky or James.” He scratched behind his head, he said a lot more than he usually did. James usually spoke less. Being with her made him talk more, it was different, but not bad. He wanted to explore more, he opened the door for her. “Thank you James. I'll save Bucky for the Captain. You didn't make me uncomfortable. It...one way of looking at it. I became too comfortable in what I was feeling.” She walked into her room and plopped down on the bed, taking the covers and wrapping them around herself. Bucky laughed and sat next to her. “And what you were feeling was? I told you doll, you need to keep it plain for me.” Epiphany exhaled, thinking that he was teasing her. “James you know what I mean. And you...you’re aware of how I reacted when you closed the distance between us. To be honest from the way you spoke I think you noticed likely before I did. Just…” James smiled and kissed her cheek. “We're attracted to each other physically as well as enjoying each other's company. Is what you're supposed to say? It didn't take all that see dame?” He grinned, she nodded and leaned forward, touching his cheek. “Yes. I agree. Warm me James from the inside out.” Epiphany stated, she crashed her lips into his, dropping her covers and wrapping her arms around his neck. James was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, but used his left metal arm to scoop her up, walking over to the door. He closed it and locked it. Turned back to face her as he eased her back against the door and took a handful of her buttocks in each hand. “Epiphany doll, I'm not going to be gentle but I definitely don't plan on hurting you.” Epiphany smiled wide and rubbed her nose against his, nodding again, she wasn't sure what to say. She never thought that she would be lifted up in the air like this, leave it to a super soldier to make one of many fantasies for a plus (and some) size lady. “James, you don't skip leg day either do you?” She chuckled feeling the contrast between the cool metal of his left hand and the heat of his right hand. The soldier grinned and licked her neck before giving it a quick suck. “Dame, I do indeed have a solid foundation. The stairway to heaven is a long sweaty, way to the top.” He carried her over to the bed and laid down, not parting his body from hers as he licked and sucked her neck. The nurse let out moans as her back arched slightly. James grinned, kissing up to her chin, “You can't start feeling it yet, there’s far to go doll.” He then moved his hands from her bottom to her sides, sliding them up along with her nightgown to her hips. The soldier planted a swift kiss on her lips, the slid down her body, his strong jaw tickling her on his way down. His left hand peeled down her panties as his right hand held her left leg up in the air after getting the leg out of the underwear. The feeling was completely foreign to Epiphany as she watched him work, biting her lips,  she didn't doubt he could keep her leg up there, she just hoped things were okay. The night had progressed pretty fast and she didn't get to do a check first. “James, w-wait...I haven't…”She started, maybe hoping they could stop briefly and she could make sure below deck was in ‘show me shape.’ He paid her no mind as he was focused, his nose took in her strong but sweet scent and noted that her thighs were indeed slick. “Dame, you don't need to check a thing. I'll do the recon, as slow as possible, remember Epiphany I'll never hurt you…” He stated in a low rumble, licking her inner thigh and nibbling her flesh as he rolled the tip of his nose from the chunk of jiggly fat next to her knee down closer to her heat. Epiphany stifled her moans by biting one of her fingers, her left hand lay over her stomach, attempting to figure out where the pressure was from. “Sergeant, wait I'm not…” She struggled to get out, it was too much to focus on, between what he was doing, breathing, trying to dampen her moans and the pressure, it's lower than she thought. Bucky chuckled and didn't answer her, instead using her left leg to turn her slightly so she was part way on her right side, he then put her knee on his shoulder and bent it, scooting himself closer to her. “Epiphany, I told you what to call me.” He grinned and gave her bottom a playful slap. “Call me my name doll.” Epiphany yelped and turned her face into the pillow before replying with a soft “James.” Her body twitched from the slight sting to her buttock. It felt oddly good. Barnes rolled his left hand up her body as he leaned over her, pressing his hips into hers. “Very good doll. There's more to come though Epiphany.” He grinned, with that level of cockiness that made her wonder what was coming next, as it turned out, it was a metal finger to her lips. “James….so cold let me sit up.” She asked, kissing his metal fingers as they traced her lips. ‘She so responsive, how can I ease her into it more?’ The fingers gave him an idea, using his right hand, he ran it down her leg. The warmer it became, the closer he knew he was, the hairs tracing his fingers gave him his first clue to go deeper, they then were met by slick, wet flesh, pulsing with heat. The flick of his finger against her folds made her hips buckle and a sharp moan came from the nurse. She grabbed onto his metal arm and braced it, “James..!!!” She shrieked as one of his fingers slipped inside of her with a pop. “That sound...Ahh…” She hips started to move on their own, grinding on his finger, he felt her muscles tighten and waited until the relaxed, slipping a second finger in before starting to match her pace. James felt his own heat which was already hard, stiffen. He needed it to touch any part of her, it was starting to ache. He drew his left arm back and leaned his body forward once more, letting her grab onto his shoulders for more leverage to rock her hips. He then slipped out of his sweatpants which he seldom wore boxers under anyway, he was glad today was a day he went commando. Slipping his manhood under her buttocks, he grazed her skin with its head and let out a sigh of relief at the sensation, rubbing it against her crack. He began wiggling his fingers inside of her dampness, her muscles contracting. “Doll, you might be close.” His breathing was becoming slightly ragged, he decided to quiet himself and uncovered one of the beauty's breasts. His lips formed a seal around her nipple as he began to suck lightly. Her moans became screams, he was barely able to move his fingers at the gentle speed he was going so he increased a bit, the force caused Epiphany to yell as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her body became rigid, then limp. James slowly pulled his two fingers out and waited until she focused on him to lick the clean. “Divine, Epiphany. Rest for a few, I'll cover you up. We're going to need some protection for the next part.” The soldier said softly, kissing her lips before starting to pull away. The Divine one slipped and arm around his neck and pulled him back down, pressing her chest to his. “Don't leave me yet. Stay.” “Epiphany, if we're going to go forward, I'm going to have to go get…” “James. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm on the pill for my skin. You haven't warmed me from the inside out yet. You’re not leaving until you do soldier.” She kissed his lips again, smiling into them. Her other hand snuck down to his penis and stroked its head before running her fingers down its shaft, in a circular motion. Bucky let out a low growl, parting his lips from her and burying his head between her bosoms. “Dame, you're sure? Once I start I won't be able to stop nor will I pull out. That alright doll?” He looked up at her, biting his bottom lip which she loved to watch him do, using a finger from his right hand to trace her lower inner lips. Her body trembled and her hand began a pumping action with his manhood, moving faster as it became slicker with his love juices. “Doll, I'm going to need it back,” The soldier chuckled and used his left hand to pull her hand away from his penis. Epiphany moaned as he placed the head just before her opening, the heat coming from it was staggering. He scanned her sweat covered brow for any signs of hesitation. He didn't see any, but she seemed too tense. “Doll, you're going to have to relax for me, I told you I don't want to hurt you.” James instructed, using his right free hand to rub her thigh near her buttock, “Just relax, okay?” Epiphany was trying to relax, but she wasn't exactly sure how. She had been following his lead, surprising herself quite a few times based on what she had told him to do and how easy she took to all of. “James, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure how to relax so just go ahead. I trust you, Liebende.” She smiled feeling proud of herself for knowing that word in German, lover. The soldier grinned and kissed her lips as he slid into her in one stroke, he went deep, but not all the way. He would work toward it, pausing to take her expression in, he noted pain and anguish. “Epiphany, is it too much, do you need me to…” Her hand pinched his cheek as he made an ‘ooww’ expression with his face. Her breathing was slow and deliberate, “Keep going, I just...need to get used to the size. It feels like I'm splitting but in a good way, please James.” Her fingers then twirled his hair and grabbed a handful of it. He started to move slowly back and forth, feeling her wet cavern tighten around him, squeezing his manhood. One of her legs managed to grapple around his waist, as her hands moved from his hair back down to his back, that wide well defined back that she now starting to make scratches with her nails in as her moans turned to screams. His speed was increasing the deeper into her he went. James desired more of her, both his hands held squarely onto her hips, his fingers making red marks into her flesh the more force her used. Barnes knew he had to slow down, but she wasn't letting him go on either end, so he decided to continue. He was damn sure not let this be the only time he was with her. The soldier did manage to lift her hips up, forcing her up onto his cock at a different angle, she continued to hold on, but stopped her hips, seemingly unsure at the new position. Due to abrupt stop, he had a wicked idea, “Epiphany, you're going to take that nightgown all the way off.” Her eyes blinked in confusion. “Why now? Aren't we almost…?” Barnes thursted upward making her yell. “F-Fine...just...don't stare.” She whispered as she removed her nightgown, as expected, she had a large belly and stretch marks from being overweight. James said nothing as he did the very thing she asked him not to do: stared. Her face was turning even more red, the longer he looked at her. She tried to pull herself close to his cheek, but he smirked and fell back, making her lean forward, effectively sitting on his manhood at a ninety degree angle. Her head swung back as she let out a long ‘ughaaa’ she found herself panting, looking down at this man who had her fully exposed. “You're a jerk Sergeant...I asked you n-not to stare. I can't like this.” She spoke breathlessly, the Sergeant smiled and began again slowly, except this time, he moved her hips for her. “Then sit back and let me work Doll.” Epiphany held onto his forearms to brace herself, trying to match his movements but found herself unable to keep up when he increased speed again. James found himself staring at her again, the sheen of sweat covering her body, the look of ecstasy on her face as he slowed down once more in favor of doing long and slow strokes, the changes in the pitches of her moans depending on which way he moved. He used his metal to trace one line of sweat from her bellybutton, around her breast and nipple to her chin. “Mein Gott, so schöne Epiphanie,” He whispered as he felt himself getting close to orgasm. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her lips once more, pressing her abdomen into his using his metal arm while his right arm moved her hips. In this position, the nurse felt more comfortable to move her hips and felt a building of pressure in her pelvis. “James...James...James…” She kept saying his name over and over, feeling her canal continue to curl and squeeze around him. With a few more strong thrusts, the Sergeant climaxed inside of her, letting out a low moan, he held her tight as she reached her orgasm as well, seemingly milking him for anything he may have had left. 

 

The pair laid still for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. James was hesitant to move. He wasn't sure if he had hurt her, or injured her, he would have to check her for marks and bruising later. She seemed to be curling onto his chest, humming into it making herself small again. His metal hand brushed some of the strands of hair off of her forehead. “You stared again. And you're staring now.” She said, she didn't sound mad this time though. “It's because you're a gorgeous Dame. That and when you express yourself clearly, it's very sexy.” He gave her his trademark grin. That damn grin. “You're a handful. But there's no one I'd rather have trouble with. You'll stay, until the morning like you usually do? I feel more at ease with you here.” Epiphany smiled, “My Liebende James. I like the sound of it.” Her cheek nuzzled into his chest, her nose grazed his neck. James laughed. “Epiphany it's Freund not Liebende. The second one is too general. There's no way in hell I'm just an admirer. I'm your lover and going to be your partner. You're going to be my Ehefrau one day.” The last sentence the soldier whispered more to himself then her. That was the plan moving forward. His eyes suddenly felt heavy, his metal hand fiddling with her hair as his flesh one rubbed her back. The Sergeant’s hands slowed as he drifted off to sleep. Epiphany watched as the man ever so vigilant by her side when she slept drifted off to get some rest. “Good night James. No nightmares tonight. I won't be able to move if you do have them. Just please rest.” She wished as she listened to his heart beat slowly it appeared at peace as did he.


	2. To The Big Easy Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Barnes and Epiphany's journey continues with advances in their relationship and a surprise. What shall they do with it?

Translations for the upcoming chapter:

Draga mea, îmi pare rău că nu te-am salutat în mod corespunzător = My dear I am sorry I did not greet you properly.

Meine Liebe kommt zu mir. = My love come to me.

Dein Deutsch hat meine Liebe verbessert. Ich werde immer zu dir kommen. = Your German has improved my love. I will always come to you.

Es war eine lange Zeit. Ich kann das nie mit meinen Fingern machen. Mein süßer James. = It has been a long time. I can never do that with my fingers. My sweet James.

Schatz, tu ich dir weh? Ich werde aufhören. = Sweetheart, am I hurting you? I am going to stop.

Veo un futuro contigo y me muero de miedo. En ese mismo futuro quiero llamarte mi esposa. Para volver a casa contigo. Déjame mostrarte mi amor, tu Epifanía. = I see a future with you and it scares me to death. In that same future I want to call you my wife. To come home to you. Let me show you my love you Epiphany.

Te mostraré cariño. No soy un buen hombre, pero me puedo relajarme contigo. No te lastimaré de nuevo. = I will show you sweetheart. I am not a good man, but I can temper myself with you. I will not hurt you again.

"Ich werde es meinen Freunden erzählen, damit sie es verstehen. Ich muss sie auch nach dem Super-Sperma und dem Lieben in New Orleans fragen! Wir werden heiraten und ein Baby haben!" = I am going to go tell my friends so they understand. I also need to ask them about super sperm and loving in New Orleans! We're going to be married and have a baby!

Start of the Chapter:

James always watched her as she slept. It had been six months since he first made love to her. He had made sure to do so daily unless he had a mission he was requested to go on. But while he away, Epiphany rested her body weary from the super-soldier’s in-depth exploration of her body. He was never rough with her, but he always seemed ravenous for her. James, since becoming the Winter Soldier, had never been one for more words than were required. He was rediscovering himself and with that, he felt words were fleeting, but actions spoke volumes and he would be damned if she ever felt as if he did not want her. He had was out on another mission, destroying a Hydra base with Captain America and Falcon. They were on their way back, Falcon was asleep. Steve and Bucky were chatting in the back of the carrier plane.

“How are things at home Buck?” Steve asked, he noticed that Bucky was impatient to get back to base. The Winter Soldier had come out of him and done so many kill shots instead of the agreed knockouts so they could be taken into custody. Killing them was quicker, but he noticed that Bucky had been killing more frequently on their missions making them wrap up quicker. Steve was pretty sure it had to do with his best friend's girlfriend.

Bucky was puzzled why Steve was asking. There's no real home. Not exactly, home isn't a place. It was a person, it was Epiphany. “She's fine. I'd rather be with her. The mission's over so I can go back to her.”

“Buck. You do talk to her right? Not just making so she can't work.” Steve grinned and nudged the man' shoulder. Bucky smiled and shook his head. 

“She can work just fine Steve. And we do talk some, but it's not really necessary. We share what we need to. That's it.” Bucky stated. “Why are you asking? Seems weird.”

Steve shook his head. “It's not weird. It's been about six months right? Have you discussed at all where the relationship is gonna go? Like moving anywhere? Marriage? Kids? Those sort of things.” His face serious, he was certain that Bucky hadn't thought of any of that at all. And most women at least think of one of those things. Maybe, he had never really been in the dating game. If Black Widow had her way, she was going to start Steve speed dating.

Bucky sighed. No he hadn't thought of any of that. He just loved her, she was home. Those were things that he hadn't thought of in decades. A wife, family, children and a house? He's murdered so many people, and hell, he racked up another twenty-seven kills on this mission alone. Should he touch her? Did he deserve to love her? He had wondered but from staying on top, behind, on both sides and under her daily, he hadn't given it much thought. Did Epiphany want any of those things? He wouldn't be able to give her any of that. A husband? Maybe if he had come back from the war in the 1940's but he wouldn't have met anyone like her then. How could such a mass-murderer be a father? He remained silent at his best friend's questions. After making love to her the first time, he did initially believe he would be able to make her his wife. But as the missions continued, how was he supposed to? Would he leave the compound? Leave Steve and the team? He was supposed to watch his best friend's back, you can't do that from the compound. Would she even want him to be her husband?

“I figured you hadn't talked about it. Maybe you should before you both get hurt too badly. That's assuming you guys break up. For Epiphany to spend so much time with you, she knew who and what you are and still allowed you into her room and spent time with you. Just talk about it with her is all I'm sayin’. Nothing's in stone. Just talk before you two do other activities.” Steve explained to Buck. He did worry that because his friend's time as the Winter Soldier, it left him oblivious to other things you might discuss in a relationship besides the sex.

“Where did you get all this wisdom from? Your Barbershop quartet?” Bucky joked with the Captain nodding that he understood it was a conversation. They'll have to broach sooner or later. Less that three hours and he would be with his new home, watching her as she slept due to it being 11pm, it wasn't her week to work the overnight shift so she should be in bed dreaming.

“Epiphany, I know you always said that you wanted for to provide primary care and see patients on a regular basis. Isn't this an excellent job opening for you?” A stout older woman with silver hair, round belly, white lab coat and slightly large bottom lip advised. “You're dragging your feet because of him aren't you? He is a living weapon. You treat, save and help people. He kills them. Yes he's the Captain's friend, but this is an excellent opportunity for you. Not him, you! Do what is best for you! The people in New Orleans are looking for a nurse practitioner to help in their clinic the treats and manages primary care on the outskirts of the city. You've got another week to decide. I know you would be excellent at the position. Don't let him hold you back. You can get a man and kids in the big easy without all the murder I hope.” She waddled over to her chair and hopped in it, sitting behind her desk. Mrs. Fudge was a tough boss but fair. It's not like everyone didn't know the Sergeant and her were a couple. She had picked up a few overnight shifts to keep herself busy. "Your annual physical results with lab work should be back tomorrow. I'll call you when they're ready. Make the right call."

Epiphany left Mrs. Fudge's office with a deep sigh. Arguing would have been worse. It's a wonderful opportunity, but James needed her, that's why he sought her out daily, why he slept in her room and only went back to his to get clean clothes. She knew that she was important to him, but she couldn't ask him to leave his best friend Captain America and even though he won't admit it, Falcon too. He had been her first, she didn't tell him that and likely would never do so. James would hold a special place for her no matter if they stayed together or not. That was the last thing she wanted to happen but Mrs. Fudge had a point. Not about him being bad for her in anyway. Just that their paths were so very different. As she made her way back to her room, she stopped by the cafeteria. No point in cooking this late.

Ronnie, one of the kitchen staff usually saved a sandwich for her along with a cookie. He had it sitting on the counter after he saw her coming. The nurse picked up her sandwich and asked Ronnie about his wife and kids, he said that the youngest was waddling around the house getting into everything. They baby proofed most of the house, but forgot to put child locks on the lower cabinets with the pots and pans. The toddler got in and make her own drums. She laughed at the story and the video that the doting father had recorded as well. Ronnie had what she thought she might want with James one day, despite working at the Avengers Compound, the chef went home to his wife and children daily. Epiphany wanted to welcome James home one day, not 'Leave it to Beaver' style but at least making dinner for him and talking about the day.

James was back and looking for home. Where is she? He returned to what he considers their room and set his bag down, quickly unpacked it and called Epiphany but her phone rang on her nightstand. He smelled her in the room, her special scent strong. Apparently she had been practicing on her own. He stood in the room taking deep breaths of her. The Sergeant had a thought and started looking through the nightstands. He wondered if she had been using any of those gadgets that Sam mentioned as part of his self-described program to help two 'old men' catch up with the times. The soldier found something that had a pink handle on the end with some buttons on it. It measured eight inches but it looked like the penis end or whatever (looked nothing like his too short and wasn't wide enough) the other end which he guessed was five inches reeked of his nurse's nectar, only on the tip of it. It seemed she hadn't been able to use it fully despite the lube in the drawer next to it. Groaning in frustration and lust, the soldier set out toward the cafeteria, knowing that it was on the way to the medical ward and if she didn't feel like cooking, the nurse was likely to go there. Since she wasn't here, it meant that she may have picked up a shift in the medical ward. When James arrived, his face tightened along with his fists, what the hell was going on here? She was laughing with some guy and then have him a hug goodbye. He saw her take her plate and start toward him, when his love saw him, her smile became even wider and she increased her pace.

"James!! I expected you back a few days from now. I take it things went really well and the Hydra hideout has been taken care of?" Epiphany asked, she reached out and touched the soldier's right hand. The Sargeant nearly pulled away, but he squeezed her hand. He preferred taking a shower before touching her, to wash himself of his missions and the killing. In his haste to do so, he failed to shower and felt uncomfortable on top of his suspicions about this cafe man. 

The nurse was surprised that he didn't seemed to be looking at her and that he flinched when she touched him. "James, did something happen on the mission?" She asked, the last time he acted like this, the mission had involved children and the conditions he described that they were in were beyond deplorable. Neither of them slept the night he came home from that mission, they laid awake in each other's arms until they fell asleep. The pair walked back to the room in silence, she sat her sandwich on the table with her brownie and got a glass of water. The soldier sat across from her at the table. He sighed, "Draga mea, îmi pare rău că nu te-am salutat în mod corespunzător." Epiphany still was working on the various languages James spoke. He most often switched between Romanian, German, Italian, and Spanish when not speaking English. She knew that he was apologizing for something, she just wasn't sure what. The nurse sat and sighed as well taking a sip of her water.

"You don't need to apologize. I know these missions wear on you James."  
"I was apologizing for the way I greeted you. I didn't take a shower before hand and...who is that man you were talking to?" Her eyes went wide, was he jealous? James Buchanan Barnes was jealous? Of the married chef? Never had she pictured a man being jealous over her, let alone James, but it reminded her once more that he vulnerable to more than just the effects of war. He was also vulnerable to normal feelings in a relationship. She held in a laugh but did smile.

"That's Ronnie. He's the chef at the cafeteria on night shift. He usually makes me a sandwich and brownie when I work night shift. He showed me a video of his daughter and new pictures of his wife and children. He's always so proud of them and loves showing them off." She reached across the table and held his hand. "I've told you before I accept you as you are. Shower or no shower. I just know you enjoy showers." She laughed as he grinned.

"I prefer them best when you take them with me and help me wash those hard to reach places."

"I know you do, then all the hot water is gone and we both get cold." James chuckled.

"Then we can warm each other from the cold water." She laughed at how true it was but she did want to speak to him about something important before they had their shower. However, James wasn't worried about that and picked her up and took her to the bathroom, removing her white coat and scrub top.  
"J-James wait there's-" Epiphany studdered as the soldier's hands roamed her bra and belly. "James...I-" His hand ran up her arms, one warm and one ice cold. The nurse sat on the bathroom vanity after removing her scrub pants. She was just in her bra and underwear under the harsh bathroom light. She was getting used to him seeing her like this and the fact that he liked to see her in this much light. James took his time looking at her, every stretch mark, scar, roll, hair was his. Did she understand how she made him feel? How important she was to him? The soldier removed his clothes slowly so she could stare at him. He used to be self-conscious about his arm and scarring around his left shoulder but Epiphany accepted him as is. He knew even after six months together she still searched his body, studying it. He stood before her naked and erect for her, licking his lips.

"Epiphany is what you have to tell me life or death? I need to make you moan and then carry you to bed." He wanted to care for her. He could cook eggs and bacon but the buck stops there. Even bad puns in his inner thoughts, making love to her, talking to her, hearing her laugh, cry and encouraging her when she had her anxieties. Epiphany always made him feel comfortable no matter if they were talking about his missions, how out of touch he was with the times or they were just laying in bed chatting about her day or his training with Steve and Sam. The woman shook her head and raised her arms, waving her arms for him to come. "Meine Liebe kommt zu mir." Epiphany had been using the Duolingo app to practice her German, although he the first thing he told her German was one of his Winter Soldier missions, what he said later in German stuck with her. Instead of placing her in the shower, the soldier picked his lover up and carried her to the bed. Barnes laid her down but kept a tight hold on her legs, keeping them around his waist as he nibbled her cleavage, using his nose to push one of the cups of her bra down to expose her breast. Before taking her chocolate nipple into his mouth, he looked up at her face. Letting go of her legs to run his fingers over her cheek, Epiphany's lips were trembling. 

"Dein Deutsch hat meine Liebe verbessert. Ich werde immer zu dir kommen. I will always come home. You are my home Epiphany. I'm not good at saying it. So I'll make up for it now."

"James, there's nothing to make up for. I'm just happy you're back." She smiled, genuinely glad to have him back. As much as her body was enjoying the recovery time, Epiphany craved him to touch her. She knew he wasn't good with words as far as expressing himself. James is physical in all his relationships. No matter if it's hugging Steve, elbowing Sam or always finding a way to caress or kiss her, he found a way to tell you how he felt without words if he could. Her hands cupped his sharp jaw which had a growing beard on it, she was used to his hair being shorter, but he could shave later. Kissing his forehead first, then she attempted to kiss his nose, but was met with his lips. James quickly went about exploring Epiphany's mouth with his tongue as his other hand abandoned her other leg and worked on getting her panties off. She moaned into the kiss as he grinded into her, not entering her yet. He was toying with her, he didn't want it to be quick. He parted from her lips and smiled. 

"Do you want me to stay up or go down?" He grinned. Slipping a finger inside of her, despite the number of times he had been inside of her, she managed to stay tight.

"Fuck James...down! Go down…" The nurse moaned. "Better yet, let me try again. I want to take care of you too." Epiphany kissed his forehead. James was reluctant to agree. It wasn't that she didn't like her blowjobs, she was improving with practice. It was how lewd she was when she did it. She moaned into his head, felt like she sucked his skin off and massaged his testicles. It didn't match the pure image he had of Epiphany even though he had corrupted her albeit willingly. As he worked his way down, he smiled and traced his thumb around her clit, patting it softly with the pad of his thumb. Her hands grabbed the soldier' shoulders, shaking him. The nurse was climaxing already, he felt his finger being crushed by her muscles. James nibbled on her pouch of fat below her bellybutton. It was fun to play with and tended to have mostly soft hairs on it with some course ones. He liked running his lips over it. A long moan escaped her lips as her body began to relax. 

"Es war eine lange Zeit. Ich kann das nie mit meinen Fingern machen. Mein süßer James." Epiphany cooed, her hands left his shoulder and ruffled through his hair. James slowly worked back up her body, allowing her to toy with his hair as her moved until they were eye to eye. He then used a hand to guide himself into her moist mound. He groaned in pleasure, her heat, her tightness, the sucking sound on her lower lips taking his girth in. The nurse cried both aloud and tears rolled down her cheeks. This could be the last time he makes love to her, if he chooses not to come with her, this could very well be the last time. His manhood was filling her wet cavern and he hadn't even moved yet. She had tried using her fingers and purchased a vibrator for use while he was away. Her fingers sucked because she couldn't reach sometimes and even if she could, they didn't go deep enough or touch her clit the right way. The vibrator was in the realistic style but still didn't match James' and was awkward to use. She only got it in twice with the lube and it hurt, the vibration made it better, but it was too weird. The Sargeant studied her face. He was confused, he knew that she had very clearly wanted to him to make love to her, but why was she crying? 

"Schatz, tu ich dir weh? Ich werde aufhören. Epiphany?" He didn't move. His hands cupped her face, wiping her tears.

"James, please don't stop. I'm fine. Make love to me. Please." Epiphany sniffled, she didn't want him to stop. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders again pulling him into her deeper. He looked at her sternly and slide out from her but sat her in his lap. She put her face in his chest, starting to sob. "James I'm sorry. I've ruined the moment." Rubbing her back, The soldier sighed and kissed for forehead.

"Doll, that's the last thing to worry about now. Why are you crying? Tell me Epiphany." He leaned her back to see her red puffy face, she sniffled some more and took a deep breath, looking up at him through blurry eyes.

"I was offered a job in New Orleans as a nurse practitioner. It would require me to leave you." His eyes widened but he said nothing. "I don't want to leave you, I need you James and I know you need me too. You need an anchor. I enjoy supporting you, but it is something I really want to do. This might be our last time together please. Don't be mad." Epiphany let go of his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair again, kissing his lips softly. James kissed her back then grinned, looking down at his love.

"What about me Epiphany makes you think I wouldn't track you down in New Orleans? I don't want to hold you back from a golden opportunity for you. I'm going to come with you. That's all. You're mine and I'm not letting go even if you told me to. I will go where home is. You are my home Epiphany. Don't worry about how, that's for me to do." James leaned down and licked her neck, then sucked on it a few seconds. "Let me make love to you dame. Not for the last time."

Epiphany took another firm hold of James' shoulders as he lifted her by her buttocks and entered her again. It was rough at first, but he slowed it down. Letting her rock on his hardness, he used the opportunity to suck on her collarbone. The nurse adjusted her knees a bit wider for a better base to start to bounce. She said she wanted to make love, but it wasn't enough now. She needed more, her breaths became louder as she dug into James' shoulders, almost climbing him to slam back down into his lap. The soldier thrusted his hips up to hit her moist walls at an angle, swelling side of her. His lips now nibbled on her jiggly chin as she cried in a different sense. Her whimpering increased in pace, Epiphany's grotto was closing around James' shaft. Her scream came along with his moan as he fell backward with her on top of him. Epiphany tried to roll off of him but he held her close, covering them both.

"You're not getting away dame." He said playfully, kissing her lips. Curling up on his chest, she sighed in the glow. The Soldier ran his hand over her back as she let out a large exhale. "That's the last thing I want James." The pair laid in each other's arms, smiling at the closeness. A pair of lips touched James' collarbone, little pecks at first then a tongue licked his Adam's apple. The moan escaped his lips, the strong hands roaming her back. The cold metal of his left made her flinch. The nurse hadn't felt it in quite some time. His hand moved from her back and pressed on the bed to roll on top of his love. James then sat up and lifted one of her legs, holding her ankle with his metal hand. "Hey! T-Take it slow, the last time you had my leg up like that…" Epiphany whimpered, she had to call out sick for two days her hips and back hurt so much. "Your lips got me going again doll. I took it slow before, but I did learn not to be so rough with you. I'll do my best to control myself." The soldier kissed her calf before using his glans to test her entrance. The sight and sound of her purring as he rubbed himself against her urged him to plunge deep within her grotto. James held back and bent her leg to place it on his shoulder. His right hand cupped one of her breasts' circling his thumb around her swollen nipple. Sergeant Barnes' voice dropped to a depth she only thought she heard when he was recounting some of his work with the Avengers:

"Veo un futuro contigo y me muero de miedo. En ese mismo futuro quiero llamarte mi esposa. Para volver a casa contigo. Déjame mostrarte mi amor, tu Epifanía."

The look of total concentration shadowed his face as he pierced her, riding into her slowly with staggered strokes. She almost regretted asking him to take it slow, thinking about what he said, the man had changed to Spanish. A little of it she knew, the word 'esposa' meant wife. Her hand scaled his arm, tracing his muscles. He withdrew his arm and used it to raise her other leg, forcing her hips up as the change in angle forced her to cry out the deeper he dove into her. The strokes were slower and more deliberate. He was attempting to control himself, to show that he was capable of not losing control. Through his ragged breaths he spoke to her, "Te mostraré cariño. No soy un buen hombre, pero me puedo relajarme contigo. No te lastimaré de nuevo." Epiphany reached again for him. "James...James." The woman whimpered, he had such a strong hold on her that she couldn't move her hips as she did before  
Such a sweet horrid torture as his thrusts became deeper, in made her equal parts frustrated and satisfied. "Please...make me cum. This is amazing and cruel...James" She yelped as he grinned, leaning down to kiss in between her breasts. "You didn't want me to be rough dame, right?" He teased increasing his pace slightly, her dropped her left leg and held onto her right, slapping her buttock with his metal hand. The frigid vibranium left a red mark on her bottom as she yelped, her canal gripped his shaft tightly but he stopped moving. He watched as she panted, gauging how long she would last, not much longer. "James, I wouldn't change you. You're rough but I also know your kind and gentle. Please do me the pleasure of making me climax…" She was used to James coming after her with multiple quickies not such a marathon lovemaking session. Her head felt like it was swimming and she wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or not. The soldier simply nodded and put her other leg down, then proceeded to grab her hips tightly and pound into her, the slick walls closing in on him, but unable to catch his rod just yet. Epiphany's moans turned to screams as soon as he began, her hands gripped his on her hips and the cursing started. James always found her nonsensical cursing, everything from fucks, damns, bitches to duck faced cocksuckers and yellow-bellied urchins, was hilarious. He laughed and his laughter made her curse more since she was pissed off. As she tightened, he slowed a bit to savor it and stave off pouring his milk into her. With a deep thrust, he ended up cumming inside of her as she yelled his name. He removed his hand from her hips to see bruises starting to form on them. His love painted her deeply, clearly spent, James removed his manhood from her drenched flower and did a quick survey of her body, bruising on her hips and her left ankle, red mark on her left buttock and various hickeys from the bathroom where they began. It wasn't as serious as the previous incident was but he did hurt her. He did leave marks, would she truly be safe with him? Does he deserve to love her even though he keeps hurting her like this?

Looking up at her lover, Epiphany could tell he was worried about something. She could move this time, she was sore but not in pain, just from sex. Raising her arms once more, James knew to lay next to her and cover both of them. Her hand traced the outline of his face and she kissed his cheek before his lips. The last was his forehead where her lips lingered. "I'm not broken James. I'm okay. A little sore, but it's been a few weeks since we've been together. I'm not as tough as you, I'm also not glass either."

James Buchanan Barnes marveled at the woman that lay next to him. This woman allowed him into her life, to let him get to know her. Epiphany had cared for him long before they made love. Watching movies with him, talking to him and allowing him to tell her his stories and she didn't shy away from him. There had been nights where he knew she had been under him or beside him but when he woke up, he was on the floor crouched hiding her right speaking German or Russian to try to protect her. There were two occasions where he ended up outside the room begging her in Russian to stay in the room while he grabbed his gun and was making his way to the training room. He remembered that there were bruises on her arms and neck one of those days. She only told him that he had a night terror, seemed to be very fearful for her and when she tried to get him to come back to the room with her, he told her that this was life or death and he wanted her to live on. James hated himself that morning after, he cried in her arms and all she did was kiss his forehead. She reassured him that she was safe, he was safe and she wasn't going anywhere. "There are many times I believe you would be safer and much better off without me. You wouldn't have bruises Epiphany, marks or a crazed man in the middle of the night with night terrors or whatever the hell they are."

His angel kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "I'm not better off without you. I am better with you James. Te amo Sergeant Barnes." Her arm wrapped around him and tousled his chocolate hair as he grinned. "Then you'll come talk to Steve with me tomorrow? To tell him we're moving to The Big Easy, I've never been. You've been with your family right?" Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, this goofy man. He remembered when they had chatted after his training with Falcon toward the start of their relationship. James had asked her about places she had been so he wouldn't take her there but to new places. She mentioned the Caribbean but her favorite had been New Orleans. "You remembered. I want to make you breakfast tomorrow morning." She giggled as he used his metal thumb to wipe away her tears, with his right hand he touched her chin. "Epiphany as long as that chef guy isn't making it from the kitchen, I will eat whatever you cook dame." The pair laughed as they drifted off to sleep, their legs intertwined under the covers.

The Winter Soldier woke up to a sleeping Epiphany in his arms. He got up to use the bathroom and shower as he didn't before they began yesterday. Maybe today he would mention marriage and children. There's no leaning into it. It either is or isn't. But is could also wait until after they moved. What would he do down there? No matter, he'd find something to do. After his shower, he put on his boxers and looked at the bed, it was empty. He panicked for a moment until he heard something sizzling. Epiphany was up in her robe starting on breakfast. 

"I was supposed to cook Doll."

"I know, but you just got home yesterday. So I'll cook today and you can cook tomorrow. We should see Steve and Sam on a full stomach."

Bucky chuckled and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "I'll finish and you go take a shower, okay?" He offered. She nodded and started off to go take a shower when she felt dizzy. It was happening more often, maybe her physical and bloodwork would reveal something. No matter, she was happy now just so happy he was home. She quickly took a shower and sat down on the bed. Epiphany felt the room stop spinning as she put a purple sweater dress on. When James was home, she preferred to wear dresses. He liked to see her legs and for her he could get under it faster, she knew James felt bad for his sex drive be she told him he shouldn't. She wanted him just as much. She buttered the eggo waffles from the toaster as James finished the eggs and sausage. The pair ate in piece except for a phone call from Mrs. Fudge, she said that her physical was fine, she could stand to lose some weight and that she had gotten herself into a pickle. When Epiphany asked what pickle, Mrs. Fudge told her that she was going to have the Winter Soldier's baby, good luck with that, you're about three months along and hung up. Epiphany stopped eating and looked at James, he had such a sweet smile on his face sitting here eating with her. She had been taking her birth control, why was she pregnant? How far along was she really? How would he take this…?

"James. I...I don't know…."

"Epiphany? What's wrong dragă?"

Her hands covered her face before putting them in her lap. She looked down at them. Just say it. It's his. He is the only one you've been with ever. Just tell him!

"I'm going to have your baby." She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. They hadn't spoken about it at all, does he even want them?

"Well we can but wait…" He responded casually but looking up from his plate it was clear she meant right now or currently. "Oh…" Was all he could muster. He knew she had been taking birth control, clearly it wasn't enough. Super soldiers have super sperm? Who the hell knows?! He stood up from the table and walked over to her kissing her forehead. "Super Sperm I guess. Sorry for the bad joke. There's no one else I would want a child with, do you want to be a mother Epiphany?"

She reached and held onto his metal hand on her head. "I never thought I would be. But I also never thought I'd be in a relationship. James Buchanan Barnes, will you be my husband? I don't want you to leave on another mission and I believe last night you called me 'esposa'." She looked up at him smiling.

James felt the wind knocked out of him, he was supposed to propose dammit! "Shit Epiphany, how is a man supposed to say no to that sweetheart? I told you you're not getting rid of me even if you wanted to. Yes." He leaned down and kissed her, then carried her over to the bed and brought her plate. "Eat here. Rest."

"James I'm pregnant not an invalid. But thank you." She giggled. This doting side of James is cute. He told her that he was going to go tell Steve and Sam the wonderful news.

"Ich werde es meinen Freunden erzählen, damit sie es verstehen. Ich muss sie auch nach dem Super-Sperma und dem Lieben in New Orleans fragen! Wir werden heiraten und ein Baby haben!" James yelled as he went out the door. Epiphany laughed so hard that she nearly dropped her plate. 

"I think I heard super sperm in there. James please don't ask Steve about that. Sam will never let him live it down." Epiphany prayed aloud.


End file.
